


Extreme headache

by ShannenSekaya



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannenSekaya/pseuds/ShannenSekaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Janeway has a headache. Very short, hints of J/C, happens at anytime during Voyager's journey, post Resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme headache

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quadruple drabble (exactly 400 words) after two days of excruciating headache, in an attempt to get rid of it. I am pleased to report that my headache is mostly gone :-) This is also my first writing in several years. I hope you like it :-D

Captain Janeway had a headache.

That in and of itself was not that unusual but this headache was different. She was unable to focus. It was as though every single sound was piercing through her brain like an arrow. She resisted the urge to rub her temples and instead tried to focus on the meeting.

"Our energy reserves are down by another fifteen percent," B'Elanna said. "We have to find some way to replenish them soon."

"What else is new?" 

The voices, they were so piercing, so excruciating. Janeway closed her eyes.

"Any ideas?" she managed to say, hoping they wouldn't notice her pain.

"We could change the replicator..."

Janeway stopped focusing and finally gave in to the urge to rub her temples. She felt as though someone was trying to split her head open. She was starting to regret staying up all night to read engineering reports.

"Great, let's make it so," she said, still with her eyes closed. "Dismissed."

Scuffling. Sighing. Chair wheels rolling against the floor. All this noise excruciating.

"Kathryn?"

That voice was so soothing. It managed to get through her headache somehow. She felt as though the pain would dissipate if she just kept hearing that voice.

"Don't stop talking," she said wearily.

"You need sleep. You're not Wonder Woman you know."

With enormous effort she opened her eyes. "Wonder Woman?"

"It's an old story from Earth about a strong, independent woman who saves the world," Chakotay explained. "She was an Amazon, from a city populated exclusively by women. She was created to be a strong role model for girls."

Janeway took a deep breath. She felt a little better. "You'll have to tell me all about it some day." She managed a small smile. "Now we should probably get back to work."

"You need sleep, Kathryn," he insisted. "Work will still be there, but if you don't sleep, you might not."

"No but..." Her protests were only met with a stern look and a held up hand. She recognized the gesture as something she herself did when cutting someone off.

Chakotay took her hand and all but dragged her from the chair. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To your quarters. I'm going to make you some warm milk and you are going to sleep."

Kathryn Janeway just sighed and smiled behind his back. It was nice to let someone else take control sometimes.


End file.
